


Finding the Mage

by ArtisticThinking_1895



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Graves and Newt are kinda friends, How Do I Tag, I seriously don't know how to tage, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Newt and his creatures must be protected, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, if you haven't seen the movie Don't read this, kinda fix-it, seriously, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticThinking_1895/pseuds/ArtisticThinking_1895
Summary: A little bit of SPOILERS!!!!!!Newt may have had another reason to why he came to New York.(Sorry, y'all. I'm crappy at writing summaries and I have another fic I should be working on... but Oh, well...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever... it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling (If I was really her; EVERYTHING would have slash in it)
> 
> Y'all, we need more Graves/Newt in our lives!!! Why isn't there more????
> 
> Let's hope that I don't mess up anything (which in that case, I mostly likely will... so...)

Newt swallowed as he walked across the tube platform (what was it called here in America again?), Tina following closely behind him, as he walked up to Percival Graves, wand at slight rest.

Why hadn’t _he_ seen it before? Why did he let his anger and hurt blind him from seeing that Percival Graves would never try to hurt him (or at least Newt hoped that he would have never hurt him)?

This _impostor_ wasn’t Percival Graves! It couldn’t be, Newt had known Percival; he’d _known_ him and granted both he and Percival had yet to meet in person but he had been in contact with him by owl since he was 19 years old (Percival being 25 years). It had been a good while that they had been writing to each other, almost a decade. As Newt walked closer to this man still being held captive by his Swooping Evil, the tenser the underground tube atmosphere full of Aurors and the President of the MACUSA became. If they were unsure of what Newt was going to do to the man... Really, what would he do? 

With shaking hands, Newt took a deep breath before raising his wand hoping he was correct in his hypothesis. “ _Revelio_.”

At first nothing seemed to happen, making Newt tense even more, before Percival’s dark brown hair started to change to, to melt away to, a gold almost silver blonde colour and hazel brown eyes transformed into bluish-grey. And lastly, Percival’s familiar face became more angular and sharp in form. Revealing the man that much of the wizarding world was in fear of.

Newt felt his shoulders relax for a moment, relieved that his hunch had been correct, before stiffening once more, _‘Where was Percival? If Mr. Grindelwald was here in our presence? Where was the head of the MACUSA Department of Magical Law Enforcement?’ “_ Hello Mr. Grindelwald.”

A smirk appeared on the once handsome face, now tarnished with scars. “Do you really think you can contain me?” The man droned, ignoring Newt's greeting, without a worry in the world as if being arrested was not a setback in whatever plans that he had.

Newt knew not to let his guard down, especially with someone that seemed to be completely unhinged as Grindelwald seemed. The lithe sandy-haired man knew for certain that whether it be hours, days, weeks, months or years (and weeks seemed to be a more accurate guess on Newt's part). This mad man would escape and would continue on in his spread of terror and his search for power.

The Madam President stood to attention, eyes glaring down at Grindelwald. “We can try.” She announced before turning slightly to her Aurors. “Take this man away.”

A few of the Aurors hesitated before marching up to Grindelwald and pulling the man up and out to the tube entrance. And while Grindelwald allowed himself to be pulled before he stopped in front of Newt, smirking smugly. “Ah, Mr. Scamander… I believe we will be seeing each other soon; time is of the essence, you know.”

Tina grabbed onto the lithe man's arm grounding him, before he even think about throwing himself at the older wizard. Newt gritted his teeth, wanting to cry out his questions at the man; wanting to know where his friend, where the _real_ Percival Graves was. 

The Aurors roughly pulled Grindelwald away and out of sight. Unsuccessfully trying to calm himself, Newt did not realize that the Madame President had walked up to him, questioning him about the short one-sided conversation.

Tina yanked at his arm, pulling Newt out of his thoughts. “Newt, the Madame President is speaking to you.” She hissed.

Newt looked down slightly at the head of the Magical society of America, flinching at her assessing dark eyes. “S-sorry, Madame President. What were you a-asking?” Newt stuttered slightly, hunching over from his full height.

“Mr. Scamander, we will be having words about what Grindelwald told you. Once we figure out what to do about the No-Maj that have seen us…” The Madame President trailed off, unsure of how to go about the situation of the exposure of their community. “and we cannot _Obliviate_ all of the No-Maj.”

Newt realized immediately what _he_ could do, pulling himself out of his hunched over form. “Madame, I may have an idea… I believe I can help in removing the muggle― sorry, the No-Majs’ memory.” he prattled on.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt fidgeted as the Madame President (“please call me Seraphina.”) sat down at the large desk in front of him. The room brightly lit with a lilac and apricot colour scheme, making the room a little more relaxed compared to the other offices in the MACUSA. “Mr. Scamander… I know that it has been some trying few days for everyone involved. But for safety reasons, I’d like to know why Grindelwald spoke to you before my Aurors took him away.”

Newt swallowed, looking down at his hands then looked up at the Madame still hesitating.

Seraphina’s eyes softened at the unsure man before her, knowing that she had to get answers out of the soft-spoken British man regardless of how much magical community owned him a huge debt.  “Mr. Scamander… I have to remind you that it is of the uttermost importance that we know this information.”

Newt nodded, smoothing his coat slightly. “Madame, there was another reason why I had decided to come to America… you see, I’ve had a friend that I’ve been sending letters to.” The sandy-haired man nervously continued to ramble on, “I’ve not had the best luck in having friends that understand my love for magical creatures and not gotten annoyed with my lack of people skills―”

Madame Picquery sighed, “Mr. Scamander…”

Newt flushed, “Yes, getting on with it Ma’am. Uh, Well, this Pen-pal of sorts has been in contact with me for almost a decade. He was the one that was able to grant me passage to America, you see. Which was a little difficult to get because of the war going on in Europe…”

“Again, Mr. Scamander. You are rambling.”

“Yes, s-sorry Madame.” Newt mumbled, hands twisted in an unknown pattern to keep himself from rambling or worse fainting. “Percival Graves, Madame. We’ve been in contact with each other for almost ten years and when I arrived Percy―uh, I mean, Graves did not meet me at the ship port, which was unusual for him... Uh, but when I did see ‘Graves’. He didn’t recognize me at all. I mean, we had never met in person before but we did send each other pictures the first year we were in contact.” The Madame was getting a pinched look again, “Uh, right. Rambling. I had assumed that his reasoning was because of the fact that I was, uh, arrested by Ms. Goldstein, not even arriving and settling in the country for more than an hour. So, I had assumed that Per―Graves was upset with me. I was hurt and angry; which led to my inability to connect the dots of Grindelwald impersonating Percy, that is until Grindelwald had started to talk about not ‘living in the shadows any longer’ and I knew that Percy had never felt anything similar to what Grindelwald was ranting about and that is when I saw that nothing was adding up; that the man in the underground tube was not the Percy I had come to know and uh―”

Newt ducked down in embarrassment, as he realized what he had been about to say to the Madame President of the American magical community. How embarrassing! He hadn’t even known the women for more than 3 hours in his whole time of being here in America and here he was confessing things that the Madame didn’t need to know or mostly likely didn’t want to know.

Both He and the Madame President stayed quiet for a few moments before the woman spoke.

“Love, Mr. Scamander?” Seraphina Picquery asked, softly.

She knew that look; had seen it many times in her short life as both the President of the American Magical Community and in her own personal life as well. She had seen it when both of her parents spoke of each other and while she didn’t know whether or not Mr. Graves had (or feels) the same. This man in front of her was completely in love with a man that he had only had conversations with through letters.

The sandy-brown haired man nodded, a blush covering his cheeks in a siren red.

“Y-yes, m-maybe, Ma’am. L-love and while I h-hope that that this is what this feeling is. I also know that I’d be Percy’s anything to stay in his life… a-and Mr. Grindelwald knew that I had contact with Percival or at least read some of the letters that Percy had.” Newt straightened, determination showing in his light blue eyes. Seeming like a different person as he spoke with conviction  “Mr. Grindelwald knows where Percival is; I need to speak to him. This is a life or death situation and I need to know where my friend is and whether or not he is still alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So... I finally finished this chapter! Yay!  
> Sorry, I was hoping to post this chapter last week but family (Thanksgiving) and Uni has gotten in the way!  
> And to tell the truth, I don't know when I'll be able to write out the next chapter... I have my finals, 5 essays, a term paper and studying to do before the end of the semester. But I can estimate that the next chapter may be in 3 weeks.
> 
> I hope that you all love this chapter, I'm doing this instead of working on my term paper... Eh, what can you do?  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes in this chapter! 
> 
> Laters! =D

Newt swallowed smoothing down his waist-coat, as he walked from the Madame President’s office to Tina’s office down in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; the Madame President, after the events that happened, placed the younger American girl on probation to have her reinstated as an Auror.

Trying to walk passed many of the MACUSA government employees without causing a ruckus, failing spectacularly, he might add, as a good majority stopped to stare and whisper loudly as Newt tried to hunch over even more to avoid detection. ‘ _Well, it seems that there is not much of a difference between the Ministry of Magic and the government officials here in America_ ’ Newt thought wryly.

 He zig-zagged in and around desks while trying to dodge the people and flying objects that were scurrying about. The sandy-haired man quickly made his way to a smaller office that shown brightly with a golden plank with Tina’s full name stenciled on it. 

‘ _whom was on probation’_ Newt’s mind supplied

Newt’s eyes drifted over to the much larger office that was next to Tina’s… belonging to his kidnapped/missing pen-pal; the lithe man stopped a short distance from the entrance of the female Auror’s office, trying to shove back the stinging of his eyes and the tightness in his chest. All noise and people around him fading as he dove into his darkening thoughts about his friend.

“Newt!” The familiar voice of Porpentina Goldstein called out.

The awkward hufflepuff turned towards the voice, slightly relieved to be pull out from his darkening mood and distracted. “Ah, Tina. Sorry, I seemed to be little absentminded today.” He coughed, giving the dark haired woman a stiff smile.

Tina waved away the comment, pulling the sandy-haired man towards her office. “Don’t worry about it, Newt. Queenie and I have been trying to get our hands on you.” She seemed to backpedal flushing slightly before speaking in a near whisper. “I mean, uh, we wanted to speak to you about the last couple of days. Queenie is waiting for us in the office.”

The lithe man stumbled slightly from the force of her tug, absorbing what she was saying while trying to rack his brain for an explanation for the recent events. “Uh, yes. About that, it seems that―”

“Newt, wait until we actually get into the office. Queenie would like to hear what you have to say.” The short haired woman grinned, slightly.

Newt nodded hastily, “Y-yes, of course.”

As they walked into the office, Queenie also jumped from the seat she was in surprising them both, “That’s great, Newt! I’m glad that you’ve decided to stay here in America for the time being ―Well, it’s a very serious reason to stay, but! Teenie and I will be happy to help you find your real Mr. Graves!”

Tina stopped, pulling away from Newt as if his coat burned her skin. “W-wait! The real Mr. Graves?!” She glanced between both her sister and the self-proclaimed magizoologist. One grinning, the other cringing. “Um, your Mr. Graves, Newt? Why are you looking for him?”

Newt flushed a bright red as he avoided both women’s gaze as he sat down on one of the available chair in the bright room.

Unfortunately, before he could say anything, Queenie interrupted, “Oh!” She clapped her hands together sitting in the chair closest to the sandy-haired man, leaning forward and Newt leaned backwards away from the legilimency gifted woman mumbling incoherently.

“Newt! That is very wonderful!” She turned to her frustrated and confused sister, smiling brightly. “Teenie! It’s wonderful, Newt knew Mr. Graves before this whole mess!”

Tina gaped at her sister and turned to the magizoologist, voice quite strangled. “Newt?”

Newt stammered on, not knowing how to calm the younger woman. “Y-yes. You see, that was the reason I came to speak to both of you. The Madame President has allowed me to speak to Mr. Grindelwald about Percival Graves.”

“And why did she give _you_ that privilege?” Tina asked, voice faint.

Newt pulled out his wand summoning the chair behind the desk, placing it right next Queenie. “It’s quite the story, Tina.” Newt hesitantly gestured to the chair.

Tina stiffly sat in the chair, “How ‘quite’ is quite?”

Newt laughed nervously, “I may be e-exaggerating slightly, it’s not exactly quite the story. More of a shocking or slightly unbelievable type of story that―”

Queenie leaned forward, patting his hand. “Oh hon’, you’re rambling.”

The blue eyed man coughed, awkwardly. “Right. Sorry about that. There were other reasons for my being here in America… I mean, obviously taking Frank back to Arizona was a large part of coming to the states. But I had been in contact with a wizard here in the states for almost a decade now and well that wizard was, is―”

Tina sighed, eyes flickering in comprehension. “Mr. Graves. You’ve been in contact with Mr. Graves.”

Newt twisted his hands, “Well, yes. Percy and I had been owling each other for some time. My older brother Theseus had thought that we could become friends; I don’t know what he was thinking; Percy and I took a long while before we could be friendly… but meddling was most likely what he was doing, actually.” Newt muttered fondly, large blue eyes becoming distant with memories. “But Percy had been the one who had been able to get me here to America and through the muggle customs. It was easier than going through that then by the magical customs with my magical case… But Percy, he had sent a note beforehand to let me know that he would be waiting for me. Which led to our meeting, Tina. Percy never showed and I ended getting myself in a bit of a bend. I was so an―”

Queenie snorted, before flushing slightly as her sister and friend looked at her. “I’m sorry, Newt!  It’s just I can’t match up my views of Mr. Graves and what I’m seeing in your head. He seemed so shrew before…”

Tina sighed in exasperation, before turning her attention to the older male, eyes softening. “I assume that you only first saw him when I tried to turn you in?” She winced, remembering the scene and how pale Newt had become when she marched him to the Madame’s meeting room. “Probably confused, hurt and angry?”

Newt looked at the younger women, blue eyes widening in surprise. “Am I that transparent?”

Tina grinned, shrugging. “Not at all, Newt… Well, maybe just a little. You interact more with magical creatures then you do humans. You wear your heart on your sleeve a large part of the time.”

Newt’s face felt as if it were on fire from the embarrassment that he felt. “A-ah… you seem quite right in your a-assessment of my character, Tina…” Newt placed his pale hand over his face, “I-I don’t really… I don’t know what else to say actually.”

The awkward man hunched over slightly, “I mean, I-I do. Uh, let’s, let’s see… After everything happened, Grindelwald had stopped to give me his message about Percy. I explained myself to the Madame Pre― uh, Seraphina.” He mumbled seeming slightly frazzled. “She told me to call her Seraphina… But the Madame understood my position and granted me the privilege of talking to Mr. Grindelwald before she would bring in their interrogation unit to question him. I’m a-asking you,” He looked at each woman in the eye, pleading yet determined with them. “Both of you, to help me find Percival because Mr. Grindelwald won’t be much help, if at all… He won’t give any information for free.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Scamander, I need to be sure that you know what you’re doing.” The Madame President said, voice uncertain before she cleared her throat. “And as I said Mr. Scamander, you will only get 20 minutes with Grindelwald. If you do not get any answers from the man, you will leave the questioning and the search of Percival Graves to us.”

Newt straightened as the leader of the Magical America told him this, walking down the staircase that was leading them towards the high security prison quarters that held Gellert Grindelwald, indignation and disbelief written across his face. “Madame―”

 The taller woman stopped short, giving the slighter man a hard stare as he stopped in front of her. Newt swallowed slightly terrified of the woman, well now he could see why everyone walked on eggshells around her. “Mr. Scamander, I know that you would and are going to do everything in your power to find Mr. Graves. But as of right now, I am allowing you something that would have me removed from my position. So, I would like you to understand what I am doing by giving you this time. But also know that while you might not be helping with the actual investigation, I will give you my word that you will not be shut out.”

Newt nodded, unable to say anything to the woman.

Brown hard eyes scanned his face as if looking for something. Newt assumed that she did find what she was looking for because her eyes softened and her mouth twitched in a small smile before she cleared her face of any emotions. “Well, Mr. Scamander. If it doesn’t both you, I would like to sit in on this questioning of yours.”

Not being able to say anything else, the sandy-haired man agreed allowing the President to show him to the prison cell of the wizard that all of Europe was frightened of. As their footsteps became louder, the man inside of the cell looked up unsurprised and smug.

“Ah, Mr. Scamander.” The sliver-golden haired man drawled, pulling himself to a sitting position. “I knew that you would come down here soon or later…”

His relaxed manner set both witch and wizard on edge as they continued towards the cell door. Madame Picquery, with a flick of her wand, immobilized Grindelwald’s arms behind his back to make sure that the infamous wizard would not catch them unaware in at least some sense of the word (Seraphina only knew of some of skills that Grindelwald could do and the Scandinavian wizard would have kept the extent of his magical prowess very close to his chest).

Seraphina nodded to the guard standing near the cell door, indicating to the younger man to open the cell. The dark skinned guard rushed slightly to the cell door, keys jingle as he opened said door. She motioned for Newt to go ahead of her and walked in right behind him closing the cell behind her and dismissing the guard. Newt stayed by the cell door as she stood tall glaring at the seemingly relaxed wizard in front of her.

Two seats had already been placed in front of Grindelwald’s view, Seraphina sat down gracefully showing the man in front of her that she was not afraid of him. Newt, unlike any other instant, was standing straight before he slowly sat down on the Madame’s left hand side, shoulders tense as if waiting for Grindelwald to pounce at him and that seemed closer to the truth than Seraphina was comfortable with.

Grindelwald was gazing at the younger man with an undisguised look, a mix of fury and lust as he watched Newt walk from the cell entrance to the chair with determination. Grindelwald seemed both fascinated and resentful of the young man besides her. But the unadulterated lust that he seemed to have for the young wizard set her nerves on edge, wanting to shield the Hufflepuff away from the Scandinavian wizard.

As protectiveness swirling in her chest, Seraphina cleared her throat to catch the man attention. “Grindelwald, we want a few answers from you on the whereabouts of Percival Graves.”

Grindelwald smirked at her, seeming to know why she designated herself as the speaker for the two of them. “Mr. Scamander’s ‘pen-pal’, Madame Picquery?” he jeered, looking straight at Newt. “I’ve read the letters you’ve sent him, my boy. It was so ever easy to see that you had feelings for Mr. Graves.” His features seemed to morph from handsome to an almost deformed completely different face as he barked out a mocking laugh. “You should have seen Mr. Graves, Newton, when I had told him of your arrival! Ha! I had told him of our first meeting, that you went through many emotions in just seconds! Your eyes showing how happy and loving you looked when I wore his face to docile, confused and hurt as I ignored you as the young Auror brought you in.” Grindelwald leaned towards the sandy-haired man, whispering loudly. “You see, not once in the few months that I had impersonated him did he beg for any kind of mercy… oh, but one mention of you… he begged me to leave you alone; to let you pass through to Arizona unharmed!” The blonde haired man grinned, heterochromia eyes glinting maliciously. “I had him in my hands… Do you know how amusing it is to allow him to believe that I had been taking advantage of you!? Of bending you over, raping and taking you like some common whore making you bleed, even when you were supposedly pleading for me, for him to stop. Oh, the look in his eyes and that isn’t even the―”

Seraphina’s chest clenched in disgust and outraged for both Scamander and Graves. She opened her mouth to shut him up but Newt spoke before she could say anything. Glancing at the sandy haired man from the corner of her eye, she was shocked to see him completely unruffled.

“Mr. Grindelwald.” Newt swallowed discreetly as he could, before speaking determinedly. “while you have shown a love for psychological torture and loved to speak of it. Neither Madame Picquery nor I have the stomach to hear such things.” Newt sat higher in his seat, no fear or hesitation showing in his eyes as he spoke, “If you can provide us with the answers that we are asking of you. The Madame and I will be out of your hair very quickly.”

The malicious glint disappeared as quickly as it came, Grindelwald sighing leaning back, features once again twisted back to normal, as if he were being put upon and not sitting in the small prison cell waiting for his trial that would most likely sent the man to death. “Well, Mr. Scamander. It seems that I misjudged you.”

Newt shrugged, shoulders tense and mouth curving up humorlessly. “Most people seem to underestimate those that are placed in Hufflepuff, Mr. Grindelwald.” Newt motioned with his hand to the blond man, “If you please, Mr. Grindelwald.”

Again, a smirk appeared on his face as he sat straight. “Mr. Scamander, you’re looking but you’re not seeing.”

Newt stared unflinchingly back at the prisoned man, almost dissecting the heterochromia man’s facial, body and speech as if he were one of his creatures. Newt glanced down at the man’s body, seeing that he seemed to be hunching slightly (almost unnoticeable, actually) as if to hide something that he had kept in his possession, arms twitching slightly with his discomfort as they stayed where they were casted to be. But… what was it?

Newt knew that they had removed everything from the man, even his clothes, giving him a set of prison issued clothing for him to use… What was it that he had the whole time that he had been masquerading as Percival? His body seemed be reacting in habit even if he no longer had his possessions (or rather, Percival’s clothing).

All three magical persons stayed in complete silence. The two men seeming to be having a staring contest while the Madame President tried and failed to see what Newt was studying so closely.

Minutes passed and Grindelwald’s smirk seemed to fade slight, as Newt continued to stare unblinkingly at him.

“Are you trying to read me, my boy?” Grindelwald mocked, eyes flashing in annoyance before snarling. “I am not one of your ridiculous beasts.”

Seraphina was at a lost at what Scamander was trying to accomplish with this staring contest, although she could see that he was analyzing every tick, every movement and facial expression that Grindelwald was revealing to Newt, unconsciously.

 But before she could say anything, Newt seemed to find what he was looking for and looked away from the man before him. He turned towards her, royal blue coloured eyes wide with hope before they shuttered back to a bleak dark blue colour.

“Madame President, it seems that Mr. Grindelwald is only going to try to confuse us more and lead us in circles. It’s probably best if I let your interrogators do their job.” Scamander stood up, waiting for Seraphina to get up as well.

Seraphina stood elegantly as she turned towards the cell door, a guard wordlessly appearing to unlock the cell to let the two out. But once she stepped out, the cell door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Seraphina, heart in her chest, spun towards the cell, all the while pulling out her wand, seeing Grindelwald out of his binding and pinning the sandy haired man against the cell door with his arm against the magizoologist’s throat. Faintly, she heard the cell guard calling for reinforcements, but all she could focus on was the scene before her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that many guards had appeared and were readying their wands. She held up her hand to stop them from coming any closer, less Grindelwald do something to the younger man.

Newt seemed to swallow loudly before gazing straight into the other man’s eyes. “Mr. Grindelwald. It would be best, if you let me go.” Grindelwald pressed more harshly against the blue-eyed man, making him choke.

Satisfaction shining in the infamous wizard’s eyes, before they became aloof. “You’ve only been here a short while, Mr. Scamander. I do hope that you come back to speak to me.” Grindelwald sighed, removing his arm from Newt’s throat. He dusted off Newt’s coat and straightened it. “But you are correct, Mr. Scamander. I am in no mood to converse with you or anyone else at the moment. It’s best if you come back sometime soon if you want to find out where your Mr. Graves is. Time is wasting away.”

The heterochromia eyed man, slinked away from Newt and sat back down on the cot in the cell and with a wave of his hand open the cell door. “Good-bye, Newton Scamander. I will see you soon.”

A shiver ran up everyone’s, including Newt’s, spine as they heard the dark promise in his tone.

Newt never took his eyes off of Grindelwald, before he nodded. “Of course, Mr. Grindelwald.” The Magizoologist turned and walked out of the cell.

Seraphina called off the guards and Aurors that had come to their aid, before pulling one of her higher command Aurors, “Please get some type of magic damping cuffs for our esteemed guest and keep two to four Aurors or Guards on watch at any given time.”

The Auror nodded as he quietly walked back towards one of the office that was hidden a few doors open to get what she asked for. The worry in her chest for the young (even if by a few years) magizoologist lessened and she cleared any emotions from her facial expressions. “Mr. Scamander, if you would please follow me to my office to speak without any interruptions?”

Newt nodded, face showing a slight paleness that he gained once he got out of the cell. Seraphina glanced at him one more time before walking up the steps away from the prison cell.

As both the Madame and Newt walked in silence to her office, they could both hear that the gossip of the accident had already spread like wild-fire, many people looking at both the Madame and Newt with admiration and wonder. It humoured Picquery as Newt became more and more uncomfortable with the attention, hunching into himself. It had been as if he had not just faced down the world’s most infamous and dangerous wizard and lived to tell the story.

As soon as they arrived, Seraphina nodded to her secretary before allowing Newt to darted into her office and away from the prying eyes that followed them. She smiled slightly, before entering the office and shutting the door closed.

To her amusement, Newt was already sitting in one of the chairs one of knees bouncing up and down in a nervous tick. “Mr. Sc―Newt?”

She strode towards her desk chair, sitting down and staring at the sandy-haired man waiting for him to speak.

Newt took a few seconds before his knee stopped and he stood straight in his seat, royal blue eyes looking at her with relief and determination. “Do we have all of Mr. Grindelwald’s possessions? Everything?”

Seraphina nodded, hesitantly and confused at the weird topic. “Yes, of course we do, Newt. Where are you going with this?”

Newt regarded her with dark eyes for a few seconds, before grinning. His eyes lightening with his news. 

“I know where Percival is, Madame President.”


End file.
